


The New Teen Titans

by The_finest_pumpkins



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_finest_pumpkins/pseuds/The_finest_pumpkins
Summary: Just a take on the setting and characters of Teen Titans.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Raven





	The New Teen Titans

Victor Stone was the pride of King High.

The star of the football team and valedictorian, adults adored him. He was a model student, really. And he never had a problem with bullies, either, seeing as his calm demeanor brought out respect from his peers. Everything was going well up until the final quarter of his final game of his senior year.

It was a chilly evening, and the score read 7-6 (King High’s favor). College recruiters littered the bleachers, looking intently for star players. Coach Jensen had called together the team for their final time-out, and as they huddled, a steely determination emanated from his eyes. Just as he was summarizing the final strategy, his voice trailed off and he stared off into the night sky. Vic looked up, and a rather odd sight met his eyes. Two orange lights shone brilliantly in the sky, orbiting each other in a somewhat rhythmic fashion. They grew larger, and it became apparent that they were projecting smaller, emerald green rays of light at one another.

They were fighting.

Out of nowhere, one of them rocketed down to the ground, making a crater in the ground where it landed. The form of a woman with light orange skin emerged from the ground, viridian eyes glowing. Long red hair flowed around her, and Vic couldn’t help but notice that she was completely naked. The other one floated down to the field, who looked identical (save for black hair instead of red). They both spoke a strange language, consisting mainly of sharp consonants. It still didn’t sound like anything Vic had heard. It was clear that they were fighting, judging by the harsh tones of their voices. All of a sudden, they began firing green beams of light again, and those who were still in the bleachers ran wildly in all directions, screaming at the top of their lungs. Vic ran towards the exit, only to see a van from S.T.A.R. Labs pulling in, driven by his father.

Silas Stone was a diminutive man, a good six inches shorter than his son. Though he was in his early forties, his work had aged him to the point of appearing at least ten years older. He never disclosed the exact nature of his work, only that he worked at S.T.A.R. Labs. This was always suspicious to Vic, seeing as rumors and conspiracies around school and online suggested that S.T.A.R. had contacts with the Justice League.

“Dad, what-”

“Run away, Vic! This is an emergen-”

Before Silas could finish his sentence, the van exploded. Vic heard one of the women shout something in their language. As that registered, his entire body erupted into unspeakable heat and agony. The last thing that he heard before blacking out was his father shouting his name.

The next time that Vic was fully conscious, his father was standing near his hospital bed. Vic moved his arm, only for his father to say “Woah, Vic, take it easy, bud. You’ve had a major injury.”

Vic groaned. “What happened?”

Silas hung his head. “One of the aliens who landed at your game blew up our van. You got caught in both the beam and the explosion. The results… weren’t pretty.”

“What results?”

“Most of your body is… gone. Don’t worry about memory loss or anything, your brain was completely intact. But you’re still going to be relying on robotics to survive for the rest of your life.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Try sitting up.”

Vic sat up, looked down, and recoiled. He was encased in metal, almost from head to toe. Granted, his left arm remained intact, but that was all that he could see. He touched his face, and was relieved to find that most of his head was still coated in flesh. He stood up, somewhat surprised that his new legs had no trouble supporting him. Walking over to the bathroom, he looked in the mirror and saw what he had become. One of his eyes now glowed an artificial sky blue, and that half of his forehead was now metal. He gasped and looked away, unable to speak. Silas put a hand on his shoulder and said “If it helps in any way, you’re still completely human. You still have blood and a heart, you still have your lungs, hell, we were able to save your digestive system. And, more importantly, you’re still my son.”

Tears streamed out of Vic’s remaining eye. “I’m a freak.”

“No, Vic, you’re still you.”

“My life is over. I’m never gonna play football again.”

“Not professionally, but you can still play.”

“With who? I’m made of metal, Dad. I don’t have to worry about any muscle pain anymore. It wouldn’t be fair to them. I was going to go to college and make it big. It’s all over now.”

Silas grinned a little. “Well, son, I’ve got a bit of a surprise for you. Follow me.”

Vic put on a hoodie and sweatpants and they left the room and got into an elevator. Only now did it occur to the teen that this was far outside the capabilities of a normal hospital.

“Dad?”

“Yes?”

“Where are we?”

“At work. Welcome to S.T.A.R. Labs.”

“Huh. So, where are we going?”

“Into the rec room.”

“For what?”

Silas smirked. “It’s a surprise.”

Vic figured that this would probably be some form of reparations for the whole football thing. However, nothing could have prepared him for what awaited him behind the door of the rec room. The furnishing was fairly mundane. Comfortable chairs, a sofa, a minifridge, a television with several game consoles, and tables for ping-pong and foosball. The remarkable part was the people awaiting the teen and his father.

Batman, Wonder Woman, and the Flash were in there, sitting on the couch.

Silas chuckled. “Surprise.”

Batman looked over at Vic. “So, you’re Silas’s new project.”

The Flash looked at the older man. “You said it was be personal, but Jesus, Si.”

“There was no other way, Barry. His body was decaying thanks to the starbolt.”

Wonder Woman chimed in. “Should we call in the others yet?”

“No need.” This voice was new. It belonged to a familiar face: Robin, the Boy Wonder. Standing beside him were other superheroes Vic was familiar with, namely Kid Flash and Wonder Girl, as well as a boy with bright green hair and skin, and the red-haired girl from the night of the game.

Vic could hold his silence no longer. “What’s going on here?”

Batman said, “I’ll take it from here. Victor, welcome to Project Titan.”

"Titan?"

"As you know, the Justice League's job is to protect the world from all threats too great for a single superhero to deal with. Unfortunately, we lost one of our own last month when the Red Tornado was killed by Lex Luthor. That got us thinking about the future. We need to make sure that when we die, or are unable to continue fighting, that the League will carry on. Which is where they come in." Batman gestured to the teenagers who had just walked in. "The intent of Project Titan is to let the superheroes of the future get used to working as a team and taking out threats."

"But I'm not a hero."

"Not yet. But you have abilities far beyond that of a normal person."

"I never wanted any of this."

"None of us wanted this. It's about doing the right thing."

"What if I don't?"

"We'll apply memory-altering drugs and you'll be free to return to a normal life."

Vic thought about this for a moment, a lump forming in his throat. If he were to return to high school, that would mean that he would be an outcast. There was no way that he would ever be looked at the same way as anyone else. Furthermore, he'd have nobody to turn to. After all, nobody had ever had experience with a situation quite like his. Looking at the alien girl, he realized that at worst, he wouldn't be alone in being strange to the world. And despite his reservations, at the end of the day, using his abilities for good was undeniably the right thing to do.

He spoke. "I'll do it. I'll join the Titan initiative."

Silas patted his son on the back. "I'm proud of you, son."

Vic swallowed. "Thanks, Dad."


End file.
